Home Videos
by Addiemidala
Summary: Harry and Ginny watch videos together. HarryGinny fluff!
1. Chapter 1

"Harry!"

"Yes, Gin?"

"Come up here and look what I've found!"

Harry hurried up the stairs to his wife. "What did you find?" he asked. Ginny shoved him a box.

"Great, a box," he said indifferently.

"No, look." She turned the box over, reveling marks saying 'Videos'.

"I forgot about these."

"Yeah. When I was cleaning the attic I found these." Ginny took the box from Harry and pulled one of the tapes out.

"What's that one labeled?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at the tape.

"'Harry and Ginny's Wedding Day.' I haven't watched that in ages." Ginny popped the tape in the VCR and turned to Harry. "You ready?" she asked.

"Yep." Harry sat down and pulled Ginny down with him. The tape started.

" _Hey, mate. How you feelin'?" a formally dressed Ron asked._

 _"Nervous," an equally dashing Harry replied simply._

 _"No need to worry. Besides, after this, we'll be brother-in-laws!" Ron sheepishly grinned. "Now, I can't just let you marry my baby sister without a talk first-"_

 _"Stop recording this!" Harry put his hand in front of the camera and the clip changed to a garden setting._

 _Harry and Ginny were in the front of the garden, with an audience in the front. Mrs. Weasley was visible in the audience sobbing into her husband's shoulder. Hermione was holding Ron's arm, shedding a tear or two as well. Ginny was wearing a magnificent and lovely dress that made her look like a princess. And Harry was just plain handsome, his hair messy as always._

 _"Harry James Potter, do you take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, to honor, and to cherish?" the priest asks._

 _"I do," smiles Harry. The priest turns to Ginny._

 _"And do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, to honor, and to cherish?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"I now declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Harry didn't wait to lean in, rather he gathered Ginny in his arms and kissed her passionately, poring in all he felt towards her, she doing the same. Clapping and whistling can be heard from the crowed. The tape stopped._

Ginny looked at Harry. "You know, that day is still the most magical day of my life."

 **Hello again! I'm feeling really inspired lately, so I'll probably be posting more often. This will be continued, each chapter being a different video. Now, I've never been to a wedding, but I am going to one soon, so if I feel like my little wedding for Harry and Ginny isn't accurate enough, I'll change it. I do realize I didn't write the full ceremony, and it's suppose to be that way, don't worry. Next chapter should be up tomorrow, if not, the next day. See y'all later! By the way, everything in** ** _italics_** **is the video.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Harry, what should we watch next?" Ginny asked. Harry put his arm in the box and pulled something out.

"How 'bout this?" He looked at the tape. "'Ginny's 17 birthday'. This should be good." He placed the tape in the VCR and the tape started.

 _"Hey, Gin. You excited."_

 _"Ron, won't you stop carrying that thing around?" Ginny asked, peevish._

 _"Not until you answer my question," Ron said._

 _"Fine, if it makes you put that away. I'm excited but also nervous because older age brings more responsibilities."_

 _"Did 'Mione tell you that?"_

 _"Yep."_

 _"Right." The scene changed to the Weasley's kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was bringing_

 _in a cake somewhat resembling Harry's 17th birthday cake._

 _"Oh, my little girl is becoming a woman!" she cried._

 _"Mum, don't be so emotional," Ginny said._

 _"Sorry, honey. It's just hard to watch you grow up. You were my last baby." Mrs. Weasley burst into tears._

 _"Okay mum," Ron stepped in. "Let's sing Happy Birthday so we can eat."_

 _"Ronald!" Hermione looked at Ron disapprovingly._

 _"What?" Everybody then jumped in on a pitchy 'Happy Birthday'._

 _When the song was done, Ginny blew out the candles and then looked at Harry._

 _"What did you wish for?" he asked._

The tape stopped.

"What exactly did you wish for?"

"It doesn't matter, it already came true." She smiled.

 **I know it was short, but I guess that's okay. I hope you guys liked it. I would love some reviews :) Thank you guys for following and favoriting this story! It really made my day seeing that. School started on Monday, so chapters might be up later than usual, but hopefully the next chapter should be up within the next few days.**

 **-Addie Rae**


End file.
